


The Nightingale and the Rose / 夜莺与玫瑰

by Herning



Series: 夜莺与玫瑰 ＆ 快乐王子 [1]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herning/pseuds/Herning
Summary: 愛していました。 最後まで、この日まで。それでも終わりにするのは私なのですか、君の幸せな未来を、ただ、願ってる。我曾深爱着你，直到最后，直到今日。即使如此画下句号的仍是我吗。就仅仅是，期盼着你，迎来幸福的未来。——《オレンジ》
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Series: 夜莺与玫瑰 ＆ 快乐王子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203569





	The Nightingale and the Rose / 夜莺与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 焉栩嘉＆赵磊 无差  
> ※ 本故事纯属虚构  
> ※ 文中斜体部分为《夜莺与玫瑰》原文，摘自巴金先生版本译文，有删改。
> 
> ※ 旧文重修  
> ※ 后文《The Happy Prince / 快乐王子》

那个小姑娘拿着本书来找他。

彼时赵磊正准备放下吉他——摄像机旁的指示灯刚灭，镜头后面的编导似乎对这段素材很满意，准备赶场去拍剧本上的下一段。围在他周围的小孩子们看大人们似乎要走，也准备去凑下一场的热闹。赵磊单手拿着琴，空着的另一只手挥了挥当做道别，抬头看向他们走远的方向，才发现那个一向不太合群的小姑娘正站在人群外面，似乎等了很久。

他将吉他收进琴盒，递给在旁边候着的助理，招呼可怜巴巴的她过来。小姑娘小心翼翼地避开人流，跑到赵磊旁边，将手里的书递给他。

赵磊本以为要用手机补拍个什么小花絮，暗自猜测会是本《小王子》——那是他身上揭不下去标签之一，节目组用它来做文章也无可厚非——等他接过来一看，才发现那本翻旧了的书皮上写着《夜莺与玫瑰》。

“赵磊哥哥，”那位不得不跟着祖父母生活的留守儿童的声音轻得险些淹没在嘈杂声中，“明天你就要走了，你答应我要读个故事给我听的。”

内疚感一瞬间盈满他的胸腔。赵磊暗自为自己的推测道歉，侧过头向一旁的助理示意。助理也是个心软的小姑娘，点了点头，留他一个人在这里。他便又坐回到了田埂上，接过了那本不知是哪位好心人所捐赠来的图书。

“你想听哪一篇呢？”

“夜莺与玫瑰！”小姑娘与他并肩坐在一起，小小的脑袋蹭着他的手臂，“老师说我还没到听懂这本书的年纪，可是我好想听啊……”

赵磊的指尖摩挲过封皮上的“奥斯卡·王尔德”。他当然知道这位大名鼎鼎的英国作家——《快乐王子》是他小学时所学过的课文，他也略微了解过一些人物生平，可时间太过久远，其他一些无关紧要的边角知识早已被他忘得一干二净。

“那你觉得会是个什么样故事呢？”

那个小姑娘的语气里充满了快活与憧憬。

“一定是个好故事吧。”

他翻开目录，找到了对应的页数，清了清嗓子。

_ “她说过只要我送给他一朵红蔷薇，她就同我跳舞。” _

故事不长，念完后一时间只能听到远方的吵闹声，听着像是谁在大喊，似乎是“你后天就是个成熟的成年人了”什么的。

小姑娘悄悄抽了抽鼻子，侧过身来，努力伸出手，去够赵磊的鼻尖，问他。

“哥哥，你为什么哭了呀？”

——

_ “给我一朵红蔷薇，”夜莺大声说，“我要给你唱我最好听的歌。” _

_可是每棵树都摇了摇头 。_

——

赵磊刚挂下微信电话不久，群里便喊他去凑一局游戏。他随便翻找出一张表情发过去，说自己刚到没多久东西还没收好，下次有机会一定带兄弟们打排位。

屋子里没开灯，另一边的平板还保持着静音状态，焉栩嘉正隔着层屏幕对着镜头笑的开心。可赵磊没心情去看直播，似乎刚刚的连线就已经使他精疲力竭，甚至连抬抬胳膊关掉app都做不到。只好侧过头，避开屋子里唯一的光源，靠在还没拆了防尘布的沙发上，盯着窗外的车水马龙，卸掉一切，重新成为无伪装的怪人。

前一天晚上他们集体赶回酒店，刚放下行李箱，焉栩嘉就跑来敲他的门。他无可奈何去开门，又被焉栩嘉拉住手腕往门外扯。

“等一等，我拿手机和房卡。”

“对对对，手机房卡，快点快点。”

“怎么这么着急啊？”

“赶紧一起照一张！你难道不想拥有一张与新晋成年人的合照吗？”

“现在照的话，不还是与未成年人吗？”

“那不一样，”焉栩嘉拉住他的手腕，往隔壁房间走，“现在照，你就可以第一个发。”

“第一个发和最后一个发有什么区别吗？”

“有区别。”

焉栩嘉推着他坐到椅子上，解锁了赵磊的手机，开始挑滤镜。

“你当然要第一个发。文案想好了吗？”

“想好了，但是……”

“但是什么？看镜头了！”

赵磊混乱的大脑早已停止转动，只是顺从地抬头，跟着焉栩嘉一起比了动作。焉栩嘉连着拍了很多张，留了张最满意的，将手机还给赵磊。赵磊打开编辑框，从@列表里将人找出来，正犹豫着怎么在文案里插两句玩笑话，消息栏蹦出了群聊的第一条消息，旁边焉栩嘉自己的手机也开始疯狂振动。

房门被刷开，队友们举着两个漂亮的翻糖蛋糕涌进焉栩嘉的房间。焉栩嘉站起身，同每个向他祝贺的人拥抱，没多久便以他为圆心挤成了一团。一时间屋里人声嘈杂。只有因编辑文案而错过了这个小小的庆祝仪式的赵磊这里是安静的。

大家都忙着说话，没有人注意到低着头的他。直到工作人员叫他们挤在一起拍照的时候，焉栩嘉似乎才重新想起了他，将赵磊拉回到自己身边。

“发了吗微博？”

“发好了。”

“文案写了什么？”

“你等等自己上微博看不就知道了？”

“算了，反正每年你都会给私底下再我发一大堆有的没的顺带着开我的玩笑——你是不是明天还要赶早班机回上海？等等赶紧回去休息，有什么话可以明天早上再发。”

可说些什么呢？

焉栩嘉18岁的第一天已经快结束了，可赵磊依旧没有想好该说些什么，似乎编辑微博里的那几句玩笑话就耗尽了他的所有力气。

他曾经想过很多次要如何庆祝焉栩嘉的成人礼，那句打在文案上的祝福也是很久以前就写好的。

可理想与现实永远存在偏差——他们什么时候沦落到连合一张影都要思考再三才胆敢发出来的地步呢？

他们也曾经不分场合地无话不谈。那时候还没有那么多人注视着他们，赵磊放肆地将本应藏在心脏最深处的情与爱悄悄掀开一个角摊开在众人面前。

可现如今，人流推着他们向前走，将那些他从来未曾意识到的事实揭露在他的眼底。

手边手机振动，赵磊才发现身后的屏幕不知何时暗了下去。他飞快地捡起手机，敲密码解锁屏幕。看到微信中浮上来的明天帮他辅导专业课的导师发给他确定好了的时间与琴房的消息，不由得苦笑了一声，将手机扔到了一边。

——我到底在期待些什么啊？

对焉栩嘉，他永远有无穷无尽的话想说。

可是他永远不能。

——

_ “拿死来换一朵红蔷薇，代价太大了，”夜莺大声说，“生命对每个人都是很宝贵的——可是爱情胜过生命，而且一只鸟的心怎么能跟一个人的心相比呢？” _

_ “你要快乐啊，”夜莺大声说，“你要快乐啊，你就会得到你那朵红蔷薇的。我只要求你做一件事来报答我，就是你要做一个忠实的情人。” _

_ 学生在草地上仰起头来，并且侧着耳朵倾听，可是他不懂夜莺在对他讲些什么，因为他只知道哪些写在书本上的事情。 _

_ 可是橡树懂得，他觉得难过。 _

_ “给我唱支最后的歌吧，”橡树轻轻地说，“你死了，我会觉得很寂寞。” _

——

赵磊刚从青岛回来的时候，跟一位小师妹——按现在来说，应该是师姐了——一起出了次外务。

说是小师姐，却比他大不到半岁。他们第一次见面是在公司的会议室门口，恰巧前后脚与各自的经纪人开会，便趁机聊了几句，发现彼此经历相似得可怕——大家都是名校合唱队出身。也因此，自那之后，每次见面打招呼之余，都要再说上几句近况。

外务的前一天晚上，他们拉着活动方嘉宾打了会儿王者荣耀找找手感，敲定流程后便一起离开了。在回主办方帮忙定的酒店的路上，小师妹切出窗口，习惯性的翻手机，可屏幕上除了系统自带的app就只剩了微信和b站，连个浏览器都没有。

“……啊。”

“嗯？”

赵磊看向她，她只好收起手机，冲赵磊笑了笑。

“没什么。就是差点忘了，手机里没微博了。”她想了想，还是解释道，“医生跟我说，最近还是不要看微博了……”

他突然想起来最近隐隐约约听到的一些传闻，突然间觉得现在似乎应该说些什么，便放下手机，侧过身来，试图找点话题。

“那个……”

对方一眼看穿了赵磊的意图，顺着他给的台阶接了话。

“你想问什么？反正也无聊，知名女团背后的故事今天大放送哦~”

赵磊捏紧了手里的手机，想了想，问了一个她们已经被翻来覆去的问过很多次的，相对安全的问题。

“你们关系真的有那么紧张吗？”

“当然没有啊，”小师妹翻了个白眼，“女孩子之间真的没这么多弯弯绕绕啊，当代网友也太喜欢看热闹了一点。”

“我想也是，”赵磊笑了笑，“我总听公司里的人说，你们关系真的挺不错的。”

“但是……”小师妹脸上的表情淡了下去，犹豫了犹豫，还是说出了口，“有的时候我还是会想，明知道这样做会引发一场轩然大波，最后受伤的还是我们。却偏要做，偏要去证明些什么——那是不是也算是自私的一种了？”

赵磊没说话，一时间只能听到窗外的雨声，直到手机再次振动。赵磊匆匆瞟了一眼，是焉栩嘉发来的消息，问苏州是不是在下雨，让他注意天气。

他没回复，直接摁掉屏幕。

“我没事，你不用管我的。”

“没什么，焉栩嘉发的消息。”

“咦，怎么不跟小朋友说话了？他这么粘你。”小师妹打趣道，“我有个朋友，朋友圈里有个小妹妹粉你们俩的cp，8号那天疯了一个晚上，我看了朋友发给我的截图，还笑了好久。”

她笑了笑，试图将话题转到更轻松的方向。

“不用担心我——说起来，我现在算你师姐。那师姐现在就要给你一个忠告：少去相关海域网络冲浪！”

那段对话很快便消失在脑海——节目刚结束那会儿是热度最高的时候，他们马不停蹄地为一个几个月前从未畅想过的未来奔波着，每天都睡不满几个小时。而要记的东西那么多，一段无关紧要的对话自然而然的无声地淹没在浪潮深处。

直到赵磊看着焉栩嘉与别人在游乐场里打打闹闹，那段对话才猛然间从脑子里浮了出来。

他手脚冰凉，好像依旧没有从刚刚被冷水浇了个透的那个项目中恢复过来。可不久前焉栩嘉手臂隔着层薄衬衣留在他腰间的温度似乎还没散去，留下了足以灼伤他心脏的疼痛感。

他没来由的感觉到不自在——明明大家走在一起，却仿佛被抛在原地，目送着焉栩嘉带着所有人越走越远。

他想起那些不小心看到过的言论，突然觉得小师妹那个晚上不小心说出来的真心话有点道理。

——走到现在这个位置上了，他们谁都没资本自私了。

——

_ 等到月亮升到天空的时候，夜莺便飞到蔷薇树上来，拿她的胸脯抵住蔷薇刺。 _

_ 她把胸脯抵住刺整整唱了一夜，清澈的冷月也俯下头来静静听着，她整整唱了一夜，蔷薇刺也就刺进她的胸躺，越刺越深，她的鲜血也越来越少了。 _

——

赵磊喜欢焉栩嘉，这对赵磊来说并没有想象中那么难以承认。

他看着焉栩嘉一点点地长大，身量一点点地长到与他并肩，声音也一点点地变得低沉，变成被众神宠爱的，能够独当一面的英俊少年。

他也曾暗自庆幸，自己能够拥有别人鲜少能看到的，焉栩嘉令人意外的一面——在赵磊面前，焉栩嘉似乎永远是那个长不大的14岁少年，不必逞强，也无需故作成熟。

可这似乎就已经足够。

他的little brother会拥有无数财富，会拥有更多的好友，更多的掌声与喜爱，以及更广阔的世界。他精彩的人生才刚刚开始，而赵磊不该用自私的荆棘去禁锢他，自我感动式地去强迫对方收下一朵他不需要的玫瑰。

——玫瑰终究是玫瑰。

小王子总有一天会发现这世界上种植着成千上万朵玫瑰。

或许有一天，焉栩嘉会发现，会找到，会拥有那朵对他来说独一无二的玫瑰。

但赵磊永远不会是“那朵玫瑰”。

体育场的灯光照得他有些眩晕。

他站在所有人的最后，看他永远的小朋友拥抱他的每一位新朋友与老朋友。

赵磊将那支血染的蔷薇藏在了谁都看不见的地方，走向前去，踮起脚，去拥抱他在这场胜负中虽败犹荣的，最好的朋友。

——

_ “看啊，看啊！”树叫起来，“现在蔷薇完成了。” _

_ 可是夜莺并不回答，因为她已经死在长得高高的青草丛中了，心上还带着那根蔷薇刺。 _

——

不知道是谁先开了头，明明第一场演唱会都还没开，一群人却坐在一起，开始畅想最后一场演唱会。

上半场歌曲已安排妥当，下半场空下来留给还在计划中的未来，环节直接跳到了最后感言。充当话筒的水瓶最先被传到周震南手里，小队长皱着眉头，竟然真的开始认真说起了感言。

“最开始说’两年‘这个概念的时候是真的觉得很漫长，但实际上现在已经快过去一半了。可能再一眨眼，两年就真的过去了。”

先哭的永远是夏之光——周震南刚说完这句话他就抽了抽鼻子。紧接着，水瓶传到何洛洛那里，刚说没几句话，一向爱笑的他也开始掉眼泪。

赵磊抱着膝盖坐在一边，将纸巾盒递给坐在旁边的张颜齐，看焉栩嘉接过水瓶认真的思考着该说些什么的样子，眼眶突然也有些发热。

命运将他与焉栩嘉推向无数个分岔路口，而他们也一次又一次的在路口的另一边重逢。

但他们命中注定会遇到下一个，也是最后一个分岔路口，然后分道扬镳，奔向不同的前程。

——你为什么哭了呀？

“因为这是个好故事啊。”赵磊解释道。

小姑娘鼻尖红红的，不解的看向他。

“是好故事，可我感觉……跟我想的不太一样。夜莺好可怜，她的一片好心最终还是被辜负了。”

赵磊去摸了摸她毛茸茸的后脑勺。

“是呀，这个世界上总是有些跟我们想的不太一样的事情，但重要的是我们从中得到了什么。”

他斟酌了一下。

“并不是每个故事都有好结局，但这并不妨碍这是个好故事。”

水瓶传到赵磊手中，赵磊注视着转过头来看向他的，焉栩嘉的眼睛。

“谢谢大家，这两年对我来讲真的是一个好故事。”

—Fin—


End file.
